


One Minute to Thrill

by LeChatNoir1918



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jack vs. a percussor?, Oral Sex, chapter 2 gets a little dirty, silly smut, talk about vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: There's talk of a new percussor that supposedly brings the user to orgasm within 60 seconds.Jack sees it as a challenge.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 134





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet and perhaps a little bit silly! After the idea settled in my brain and would not let me go for dayyysss. 
> 
> Also, no art for this one but I've been working on an animation thingy (note: I use the term animation VERY tentatively) that I want to write a short fic for and that I can hopefully post next week. 
> 
> And maybe these shorter fics will cure my writer's block for the significantly larger "Buddy" project (that will come at some point, I swear). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💕

“60 seconds??” 

The exclamation was rather loud and stunned silence followed as Phryne and Mac stared at their younger friend. Dot had slapped her hand in front of her face as if she was shocked by her own utterance. Most likely she was, Phryne thought. 

“I just... “ Dot now stammered, her face turning beet-red. “I thought… I just thought women take, you know, longer.” 

Phryne and Mac exchanged a glance, silently agreeing that now was as good a time as ever for a teaching moment. Especially since Dot and Hugh's wedding had been months ago.

“A commonly held misconception,” Phryne said. “Well, that women take longer than men. 60 seconds is... very quick, by all standards, I believe.”

“But I’ve never… I mean…” Dot didn’t finish the sentence, turning even redder.

Phryne gave the younger woman a sympathetic look. Given her friend’s religious upbringing, the widespread shaming of female pleasure and the fact that Hugh was… well, Hugh, Phryne was certain that there was a whole world of orgasmic pleasure her friend had not yet experienced. Nor had Dot ever seemed particularly interested in these things — though again, now she was married, which changed things for her.

“Each body works differently,” Mac took over, trying to figure out how to phrase the situation delicately. “Some people reach… completion very quickly, while others take longer, regardless of gender. Some never finish at all. However, this new percussor promises a quick... process for the user.” 

Ah yes, the new percussor.

The device that had started this discussion in the first place; after Mac had come over for tea with news of the invention by one of her colleagues. 

“But how can a machine…” Dot was still visibly confused.

“You’d be surprised,” Phryne snorted, taking a sip of her drink before realising that Dot seemed to be waiting for an elaboration. Mac leaned back in her seat with a smirk. Fair enough. 

“Well, in _my_ experience, most men are rather… challenged when it comes to female anatomy and pleasure," Phryne started.

Dot blushed a little more. 

“Now, that is not to say that what they’re doing isn’t pleasurable. Being touched always... — she reconsidered that rather quickly —... _almost_ always feels nice when you share an attraction to your partner and trust them. But due to the distinct lack of teaching of such matters, along with some odd convention that women don’t derive as much pleasure from sex as men, men are rather.. inattentive. And clumsy. Both, a lot of the time.” 

While Phryne had always taken care to pick men who wouldn’t completely leave her unsatisfied, she had had her fair share of disappointments. She sighed as she remembered a particularly promising dancer who had turned out to be utterly infatuated with himself, instead of her. Oh well. 

“I don’t even know what he could do to improve though,” Dot now contemplated, which snapped Phryne back into the moment. She exchanged another look with Mac that communicated that while she certainly wasn't keen on imagining Hugh in any sexual setting, they should probably still try to give advice. Mac sighed and nodded, just as Dot seemed to realise what she had said, blushing furiously.

She loved Hugh, she really did, but their shared nights in bed had been… a little underwhelming, for her at least, especially since she had secretly gone into the whole thing with set ideas about how such encounters should go, inspired by Miss Phryne’s stories. Which... had not turned true for her in the slightest.

“What I’ve found is that men, if their ego isn’t too big, are quite amenable to taking direction,” Phryne said gently, looking into the wide eyes of her former companion. 

“But I don’t know… I'm not sure I feel comfortable asking with both of you...” Dot was looking between Phryne and Mac now, and Phryne got the distinct sense that perhaps her presence was one too many in the room. She wasn’t offended that Dot seemed to prefer Mac’s advice now instead of her own, Mac was the doctor for one thing and wasn't Dot's former employer, for another.

Phryne excused herself to go to the bathroom, squeezing Dot's shoulder for good luck before exiting the parlour. She had just closed the doors behind her when she heard familiar voices coming from the kitchen, one belonging to Mr. Butler, while the other one was a deeper rumble that put an instant smile on her face.

Now _there_ was a man appallingly familiar with female pleasure. Or hers, in any case. 

Phryne grinned and strode towards the kitchen, walking into the room to find her partner sitting at the table, biscuit in one hand and tea in the other. She stepped up behind him, sliding her hands over his broad shoulders and felt him tense just briefly before he recognised her touch and relaxed into her hands. 

“Hello darling,” she greeted him, dropping a quick kiss to his lips when he turned his face up towards her. “I didn’t know you were home.” 

_Home_. She used the term without thinking these days. Jack still had his own house, for several reasons, but Phryne got the impression that they had both come to think of Wardlow as a home for the both of them. And secretly, she liked to think of herself as his home. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you,” Jack spoke as he bit into his biscuit again. 

“Nonsense, you should have joined us!” Phryne grinned, removing her hands from his shoulder in order to settle herself into the chair next to his. 

“I’ve learned to stay out of women’s conversations,” Jack replied dryly, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners as he looked at her.

“Oh come now,” Phryne smirked. “You might learn a thing or two, you know.” 

“No doubt.” 

Jack took a sip of tea, observing his love over the rim of his teacup. He knew that look. 

“Go on then,” he sighed, though he couldn’t help but be charmed by her antics. He always was. “What did you talk about?” 

“Well,” Phryne grinned, sitting straighter in her chair as she leaned closer. “According to Mac, there is a new percussor hitting the market. The private market, at least,” she reasoned.

Jack blinked slowly. Mr. Butler somehow discreetly disappeared from the kitchen. 

“It guarantees _completion_ in 60 seconds.” 

“Ah.” Jack spoke. He wasn’t sure how to respond to this information. 

“ _”Ah”_ , that’s all?” Phryne questioned with a raised eyebrow. “It’s quite a promise to make.” 

“Are you planning on buying it?”

She hadn’t expected the question, he could tell. He had almost surprised himself by asking it. 

“I… haven't really thought about it,” Phryne replied honestly.

They hadn’t really talked about or introduced any toys into their sex life... yet. Sure, she had her chest of toys, but ever since they had started sleeping together, she had only opened it once, and that had been when Jack had been away on a week-long investigation. Whenever he had been there to share her bed, the need for additional tools or pleasure had been non-existent. She certainly wasn't bored, and Jack was an excellent lover. And as a result, she had never considered asking his feelings on the matter of adding something to their nights together. 

“Would you be opposed?” 

“Is it my place to be opposed?” He returned and Phryne felt herself fall for him all over again. Leave it to Jack to keep surprising her.

“You are something else, Jack Robinson,” she murmured, her eyes locking with his as she stood up and stepped towards him, smiling when he nudged his chair back far enough from the table for her to fit on his lap. Phryne took her place, and then captured his mouth, her lips softly lingering on his. Jack looked pleased when she pulled back again and Phryne regarded him fondly. 

“I’ll admit I’m curious,” she said, turning away from him for a moment to grab a biscuit off of the plate on the table as she brought their conversation back to the percussor. “Superhuman devices always spike my interest, particularly if they’re pertaining to the orgasmic.” 

Jack tilted his head as he watched her munch on the biscuit, clearly lost in her thoughts or fantasies about what this new percussor could accomplish. The claim the inventor made was bold, no question about it, however… was it really superhuman? 

“Who says it’s superhuman?” He raised his doubts and was rewarded by a flash of amusement behind Phryne’s eyes. 

“Jack. It’s 60 seconds.” 

“So?” 

“So, even someone as skilled as you are —don’t look so smug Jack—, even someone as skilled as you are would find 60 seconds to be challenging.” 

Jack thought about it for a moment, before fixing his eyes back on hers. She stopped chewing mid-movement, struck by the intensity behind his gaze.

“I think I could manage.” 

Phryne regarded him for a brief moment before she continued chewing. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Unexpectedly cocky, too, coming from Jack, who was normally rather realistic with his own abilities. 

Jack watched her processing his bold claim. Somehow, her clear doubtfulness didn’t dampen his confidence, or growing enthusiasm, in the matter.

“Only one way to find out.” 

“Oh, I know,” Phryne spoke, bemused, as she finished her biscuit before looking at him again, her eyes flitting over his face. 

“You don’t have to prove anything, you know.” 

“I’m not trying to,” Jack replied emphatically. “Or well, I am,” he reconsidered. “But not for my sake, just… for mankind.” 

Phryne snorted and Jack grinned, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her tighter to him. 

“To be clear,” she spoke through her laughter, “even if you, somehow, miraculously, manage to pull this off, you’re only proving how much better you are than the rest of mankind.” 

Jack stilled a little in surprise at her praise and thought he saw her blush at his reaction, though he didn’t have time to further examine his observation as she kissed him, her tongue dipping into his mouth. 

She tasted of biscuits, along with her own taste, and combined with the familiar wet sweep of her tongue against his, Jack found his breath growing quicker.

Even though he’d just had her last night, and this morning, in fact, his ever-present desire for her made itself known yet again. She made him insatiable.

His free arm came to join the one that was already around her waist, pulling her tighter down against him with his hand on her bottom as he swiftly pushed his tongue against hers. Their kiss grew even more heated and Jack nipped at her bottom lip, softly sucking it into his mouth until she gasped quietly.

“Now?” He murmured against her mouth, reluctant to let her get even an inch away. Her answering chuckle only made him want her more and he protested softly when she pulled back.

“Really?” Phryne’s eyes sparkled down at him even as she reached up to wipe a smudge of lipstick from his chin.

Jack shrugged, his fingers on her buttock flexing slightly. “It’ll only be a minute, after all.”

Phryne playfully narrowed her eyes at him before glancing at the doorway. 

“Alright, but not here.”

***

To Jack’s embarrassment, they had passed Mr. Butler in the dining room, though the man had acted professionally as always when Phryne had cheerily informed him that they’d “just be a minute”. That encounter was followed by Jack's realisation that Mac and Dot were still in the parlour, as evidenced by the muffled voices, but Phryne had waved that off as well, claiming that the two women would be too caught up in their conversation to come looking for her during the next few minutes. Before Jack could voice hesitations, Phryne had already pulled him up the stairs.

By the time they reached her bedroom a few seconds later, Jack had let go of any doubts about their brief escape, his mind firmly back on his plan.

While Phryne closed the door behind them, he strode over to the bed, grabbing the alarm clock off the side table and dropping it onto the mattress before turning back to Phryne who was watching him somewhat sceptically. She knew that she would get a spectacular orgasm out of this in either case, what she doubted was his 60 second claim.

Over the past few weeks it had always taken Jack several minutes to get her to climax. Heavenly minutes, but multiple minutes, nevertheless. Though, to be fair, speed had never been the goal; in fact quite the opposite. Jack seemed to get as much pleasure out of building her up slowly and teasing her until she was trembling and wet beneath his fingers as she did. He had even made her realise that begging, when with the right person, could be very enjoyable indeed. She didn't anticipate having to beg today though; not given the purpose of this little encounter.

“Is your time already starting?” She grinned when Jack reached her again. 

“Now that would be a little unfair,” he argued with a sly smile. He had spent the way upstairs mapping out a plan for the 60 seconds and was even more confident than before that he could manage it. He knew her body intimately, knew just what she liked and what made her come. Just because he usually took his time, exploiting all her little triggers until she was wound so tightly she was pleading with him to let her come, that didn’t mean he couldn’t efficiently bundle his knowledge and exploit it; in a fraction of the time he usually spent. 

And Phryne’s scepticism in his ability to do just that spurred Jack on even further. He couldn’t wait to prove her wrong. 

“Trousers off first, though.” 

“Now who’s being unfair?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. 

“I hardly think the percussor will take its time to unbutton your trousers first,” Jack replied dryly and Phryne acknowledged this with a smile, her hands moving to her waistband while Jack shrugged out of his suit jacket for better range of motion. 

“I trust you won’t cheat,” Jack rumbled with a gesture towards the alarm clock on the bed and Phryne narrowed her eyes at him as she moved over to the mattress, trousers and underwear now discarded. 

“Trust me, I’m as eager to see this little display of competitiveness as you are.” 

Jack just smirked, and dear lord it should not have made her tingle, but she was already a little wet with anticipation and the promises he was making behind his eyes certainly weren’t helping. Maybe Jack had an unfair advantage over the percussor after all. 

“If you would, then, Miss Fisher.” 

He stepped closer and Phryne smiled as she sat down on the mattress, reaching for the alarm clock and looking at the display. 

“Let’s make it an even minute,” she said, watching as the seconds ticked by, noticing Jack shifting impatiently where he was standing next to her. When the pointer nearly reached 12, she leaned back, graciously gesturing to her lower body with a grin. 

“Have at it, Inspector.” 

Jack merely tilted his head in acknowledgement, pushing her thighs apart as he lowered himself down to his knees.

Phryne held her breath in anticipation. Maybe he’d start off rough, clumsy almost, in order to get her to climax quicker? If that was his strategy he stood no chance, she knew.

To her surprise, — which perhaps shouldn’t have been one given that he had never started off fast before—, he started slowly, placing a kiss to her clitoris while his hands massaged her inner thighs, sending low waves of pleasure towards Phryne’s core. 

After a few seconds of this, Jack shifted lower, his tongue coming out to trace the length of her, licking gently up the center seam of her sex, parting her folds around his tongue. 

He saw Phryne raise her head, no doubt wondering why he was taking his time instead of diving in straight away. He grinned against her, mentally counting the seconds. No more than 10 could have passed. Just as he sensed that she was about to say something, he fastened his lips around her clit, suckling hard. 

Phryne’s thighs jerked and her head dropped back on a moan as Jack felt a rush of moisture against his chin where it was pressed up against her opening. He immediately eased into a steady rhythm of pulling and lapping on her clit, his fingers tracing her folds with no small amount of pressure, passing over her opening every now and then but never entering.

Phryne whined, her hips moving slightly against his face and fingers in a movement he could tell she wanted to refrain from, but couldn't. Good. 

Perhaps overly cockily, his fingers replaced his tongue on her clit, rubbing fast and quick circles as he raised his head to look at her. The alarm clock was lying in her limp hand at her side, her head thrown back while her other hand was clenching in the bedsheets as she tried to keep her hips still. 

“Time?” He asked with a smirk that grew into a smile when Phryne’s eyes shot open and she blushed slightly as she raised the clock, her eyes struggling to adjust as she tried to regain some composure. 

“25 seconds left,” she stated with a raised eyebrow. She was aroused, yes, but not _close_ , though Jack didn’t seem too bothered by his time running out. 

“Eyes on the clock, Miss Fisher,” he reminded her before diving back down between her legs.

He was certainly picking up the pace now, his tongue flicking against her clit in quick movements. 

“20” Phryne moaned softly as he settled on the right side of her clit, pressing her sensitive nub against her pelvic bone with his tongue in a way that made goosebumps erupt over her legs. She settled in to let the sensations wash over her, wondering if Jack intended to use his fingers at some point. Even if he did, she didn’t think the remaining time would be enough for her to come and she smiled as she closed her eyes. 

Her eyes shot back open as his fingers suddenly did breach her, stretching her inner walls and stroking deep into her once before settling to crook against a spot that made her hips jerk and shake immediately, outside of her control.

She whimpered loudly, unable to stop the sound from escaping as Jack started rhythmically curling his fingers inside of her, pressing up against that spot over and over while his tongue continued its counter rhythm on her clit, sending her hurtling towards completion at a breakneck pace now. 

Phryne opened her eyes with great difficulty against the waves of pleasure crashing over her and threatening to pull her under. _Just a little longer…_

“8” she gasped out, and felt Jack press into her even harder, his mouth fastening back over her clit to create an airtight seal as he sucked, humming something at the same time. The vibration shot through her like fire, and she felt her thighs beginning to tingle. _No, not yet,_ she thought desperately, but Jack’s fingers were still relentlessly stroking inside her, inevitably pulling her toward the edge. 

She fought to open her eyes one last time, saw the pointer 5 seconds away from the 12.... it was of no use. She couldn’t have held on for even another second, Phryne realised, as her vision blurred and a harsh cry was wrenched from her throat, her muscles clenching almost painfully. Waves and waves of pleasure swept over her, pulling her under and leaving her shaking and dazed underneath Jack’s expert touch. 

She could feel his fingers still moving inside of her, pulling every ounce of pleasure from her, more and more, until she had nothing left to give, the sensations threatening to overwhelm her, yet she couldn’t string the words together to tell him to stop as she trembled against him. 

Another strangled sound escaped her throat, almost a sob this time, and Jack mercifully eased his movements and slowed his fingers inside of her; her muscles still fluttering and clenching uncontrollably around them. He dropped another soft kiss to her swollen clitoris before withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the sheets as he raised himself up from the floor with a smug look on his face. 

Phryne groaned as she felt him retreat and threw an arm over her face as she turned onto her side, drawing her still rather shaky legs up onto the mattress. She curled up in that position, chucking the alarm clock that had betrayed her somewhere further up the bed.

“Oh, come now, Miss Fisher,” Jack grinned as he leaned over her, supporting himself with an arm on either side of her body. “You should be happy you lost this one.” 

“Hmpf.” She mumbled into her arm, still not looking at him. He had reason to be proud, but there would be plenty of time for him to gloat in the future. 

“You’ve made your point,” she spoke, lifting her arm slightly to catch a glimpse of his grinning face. At the sight of him she was unable to help her own smile that she quickly hid again by dropping her arm back over her face. 

Jack had already seen it however and chuckled, grasping her shoulder to roll her back over onto her back and nudge her arm out of the way to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm on hers while his fingers, still sticky with her arousal, gently cupped her jaw. If Phryne had had any doubts as to what that mouth and those fingers could do, they were now eliminated. Maybe she wouldn’t purchase the percussor after all, given that she had a human version of it right by her side. Not that she’d ever give Jack the satisfaction of making the comparison out loud. 

“We should head back downstairs,” Jack murmured into their kiss and Phryne pouted against his lips, smiling when he kissed her a little harder in response.

“Or…” She smiled, her hand drifting down the row of buttons on his shirt and waistcoat until she reached his trousers, running her fingers over the obvious tenting at his groin. 

"We don't have time," Jack protested and Phryne raised an eyebrow. 

"You're not the only one with skills, Jack," she smirked. "I can be very quick." 

"Hmm, I know. But show me later, once everyone is gone," he requested softly and Phryne huffed, before complying and removing her hand from his erection. If he wanted to suffer, fine.

"Coming?" She asked cheekily as she got up, fetching her trousers off the ground to pull them back on. Jack watched her, almost regretting his request to wait. 

"Just... give me a moment," he rumbled, heading over to the ensuite with Phryne chuckling behind him.

***

“So it’s normal that I don’t really feel anything when Hugh’s… well. Or, I mean it does hurt a little, but it doesn’t feel good, really.”

“It’s completely normal. Not all women enjoy penetration the same amount,” Mac explained, watching Dot’s preconceived notions on what a woman should enjoy, or not enjoy, depending on who you asked, challenged once more. "But that said, it can hurt in the beginning, or when you're not... slippery enough. Give it some more time, and talk to Hugh about the things we discussed, if you feel comfortable. That's my advice for the moment."

Mac regarded the younger woman. It was clear that she was out of her depth and likely uncomfortable with the subjects they had discussed, some of them undoubtedly going against what she'd been taught. Even more admirable, in Mac's opinion, was Dot's seeming willingness to push herself out of her comfort zone anyway. It was probably Phryne’s influence, the doctor mused. _Though speaking of, where_ was _her friend?_

“I wish men could just see inside our heads,” Dot eventually sighed. 

“Oh trust me, darling, they would get overwhelmed and likely have a stroke.” Mac said dryly. “And even with women, it’s not always perfect.” 

“Huh?” Dot looked back up at her, a confused frown on her face. Alright, maybe too much, Mac realized and waved it off. 

“Nevermind. Just… talk to Hugh. Let him know what feels good, don’t be afraid to tell him what to do. It’ll be more fun for the both of you.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Macmillan,” Dot nodded, still blushing but visibly more relaxed, and perhaps even a little more confident in herself. 

Just at that moment, the door to the parlour opened and Phryne came sauntering back into the room, grabbing a tumbler of whisky from the sideboard before dropping down into an armchair and regarding her two friends with curious eyes. 

“So?” She asked cheerfully, taking a sip of her drink. “What’s our verdict on the percussor?” 

“Oh we didn’t… really talk about the percussor,” Dot said, slightly confused as she looked at her former employer’s rumpled blouse and hair. Her neck seemed a little flushed too, upon closer look. 

“Just as well,” Phryne waved her hand around. “Machines are probably overrated anyway.” 

Dot’s look of confusion grew at her former employer's change of heart while Mac snorted, muttering something that sounded like “unbelievable” under her breath. 

“Enjoy your trip to the bathroom, did you?” She asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look that was equal parts impressed and exasperated. 

Phryne shrugged, ignoring the question as the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs could be heard. A moment later, Jack poked his head into the parlour, greeting the women there. 

“Inspector! You know, you are _just_ the man I was expecting to see,” Mac smirked and ignored Phryne's glare, instead enjoying the blush on Jack's face.

"And on that note, I think I better get going,” she kept talking, downing the rest of her drink before getting up and walking over to Phryne’s armchair, bending down to kiss her friend’s cheek. 

“Really, in the middle of the day. With company here?” Mac whispered with a reprimanding look. Phryne just smirked at her friend, not looking even the slightest bit contrite. 

“It was an… urgent matter. Resolved itself quickly though.” 

“That much is obvious,” the doctor snorted once more. “See you soon, darling.”

***

As Mac exited the parlour, Jack pulled her aside, out of the line of sight from the parlour. He briefly reconfirmed that Phryne wasn't watching them before turning back to Mac, his hands shoved in his pockets as he struggled to find the words he was obviously looking for. 

“Phryne mentioned a new type of…. you know.” 

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, Inspector,” Mac replied with a raised eyebrow, suppressing a laugh. Oh, but how she enjoyed these games with her friends. 

“The… the percussor,” Jack whispered. 

“Oh that! Yes, of course, I did mention that.” Mac grinned as Jack’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“How would one get their hands on it?” 

Mac stared at him for a moment. “Did you… need it?”

“I… no, I...” Jack took a deep breath. “I want to get it for Phryne. She’d like it, right?” 

”Um, I… yes, I'm sure she would.” Mac replied, not bothering to hide her surprise about his request. While she didn't want, nor need to know what her best friend and the Inspector did behind closed doors — or open doors, on some occasions— , this was.... almost sweet. 

“You know, you continue to surprise me, Inspector,” she finally said, an appreciative smile on her face. Funnily enough, that statement was the one to make Jack blush. 

“Ah, thank you. I just… I want her to be happy.” 

Mac glanced back into the parlour behind her where her friend sat curled up in the armchair, laughing with Dot about something. A strand of hair stuck straight out from the back of her head and Mac's face softened. While her friend laughed often; was happy, often, there was a certain lightness to her demeanour these days that Mac hadn't seen in her friend in a long time. Too long. 

“I’ll give you a call when I can get you one of those percussors, Inspector,” Mac said, smiling as she turned to look back at Jack. 

“But just for your own peace of mind perhaps, trust me when I tell you that you don’t need a percussor to make her happy. You’re managing pretty well on your own.”


	2. Jack's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Particularfavorite, not only because she adamantly requested this follow-up, but also because of the specifics of this smut that somehow materialised onto the page. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone else who commented, and to those who were also in favour of this particular follow-up! 💕  
> The third chapter will then be a scene for when the percussor arrives, since that was also requested ☺️ will try not to have it take three weeks like this chapter did.

“I should get going,” Jack sighed after a glance at his watch. He was currently entirely too comfortable —though Phryne would argue that no such thing existed—, his stomach filled with Mr. Butler’s delicious cooking, and his chest warm with Phryne’s back resting comfortably against him. 

At his words, she abruptly tilted her head up and moved her upper body to the side so she could look at him. 

“You’re not staying?” 

He could hear the disappointment even without looking at her face, and once he did he wondered why he kept doing this to himself. And to her.

Since they had started sleeping together he only stayed at Wardlow a few nights a week, even though it had started feeling like home to him. Officially, the reason was to keep up appearances, which, while they were both unhappy about the restrictions it placed on their public outings and nights together, were still something that had to be considered.

Unofficially, there was a small voice inside of Jack’s head that told him that Phryne would inevitably feel caged if he started taking up permanent residence at Wardlow, or even just assume that he was welcome every night. With the way she usually reacted when he announced he’d leave, as well as the way she liked to drape herself across him when they slept in the same bed, he thought maybe that small voice in his head was mistaken. 

“I shouldn’t… Mrs. Mosely will become suspicious,” Jack reluctantly argued anyway. His elderly neighbor had already stopped and questioned him on his way to his front door the last time he had spent more than two nights away. 

“That woman needs to mind her own business,” Phryne pouted, grasping the arm he had draped across her waist and pulling it tighter around her. “Besides, if you stay, you get me,” she added, a hopeful and at the same time promising smile on her face.

What little remained of Jack’s resolve faded away. 

“Is that right?” 

“I do recall a certain… showing of affection you insisted on delaying earlier.” Phryne replied eagerly, now sensing that she was winning him over. She shifted and turned until they were lying chest to chest, her chin propped up on her hands that she had folded on his sternum, their faces inches apart. 

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He smiled, regarding her fondly. Truth be told, over playing draughts and having dinner with her, he had almost forgotten about her promise to return the… favour. Or display of skill, if she was intent on matching his own performance that afternoon. Now though, he felt his enthusiasm for her idea rushing back.

“You’re looking smug again,” Phryne informed him and Jack quickly re-schooled his features that seemed to have gotten away from him without him noticing. 

“My apologies. You know, now that you mention it, Miss Fisher, I seem to remember it all quite clearly, yes.” 

“You do always catch up eventually,” she smirked and Jack tried to give her an admonishing look that probably ended up looking rather sweet than serious.

Phryne leaned up, putting her lips close to his ear and he lazily stroked his hand over the small of her back and over her buttock to nudge her closer. 

“I promise to make it worth your while if you stay,” she murmured in a low voice she seemed to reserve for teasing him. And damn him if it didn’t work every time. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” he mumbled as he caught her head in his hand, turning it to press a swift kiss against her lips.

Phryne giggled happily and then pulled him upright and out of the parlour. 

Mrs. Mosely could speculate all she wanted.

***

“Why don’t you sit down on the bed,” Phryne graciously gestured towards the mattress as she sauntered over to her nightstand to retrieve her device. While she was planning on rewarding Jack with other parts of her, for the time being, one could never be prepared enough. She smiled innocently at him as she walked past him again on her way to the ensuite, grabbing a camisole from a drawer and ignoring the questioning look on his face. 

“Oh, and don’t undress yet, Jack. I know you refused to undress me this afternoon — no no, don’t speak, there’s no justification for your unchivalrous behaviour,” she said seriously, just barely managing to hide her smile. Jack snorted in response, but let her continue speaking.

“But I figured I’d take the high road and provide that service for you tonight.” She smirked at him once again before disappearing through the door to her ensuite. 

“And what exactly will you be competing with, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked as he sank down onto the bed, pitching his voice so she could hear him in the other room. 

“You, of course.”

Jack smirked. Being competitive by nature had been a compelling aspect to their relationship from the very start when she had first stumbled into his crime scene. Or inserted herself, rather. Having someone to metaphorically race against in the investigations had brought out a drive in him that he had lost slightly over the previous years. It had certainly made his work more fun that it had ever been before.

“So I’m to compete against a machine while you get to try and beat me? That hardly seems fair.” He was fishing for compliments about his “superhuman” performance and they both knew it.

No response came forth from the bathroom as Phryne no doubt didn't want to encourage him further, and Jack smiled to himself as he settled himself into the pillows, patiently waiting for her to return.

*** 

In the ensuite, Phryne rolled her eyes at his obvious tactics, though she was eagerly anticipating wiping the smugness from his voice. She had more or less been scheming the entire afternoon about how to best get Jack Robinson to crumble.

The man’s self control rivalled… well nothing else she knew, really. It was frustrating at the best of times. And one minute to get him to finish was unrealistic, she knew.

Unless… she smiled to herself as she undressed, slipping the camisole she had grabbed on her way to the ensuite over her head. It fell to right below her buttocks, which was perfect for her plan. To tease Jack Robinson until he couldn't stand it anymore. Phryne quickly inserted her diaphragm and then stepped up to the mirror to carefully reapply her lipstick, smacking her lips together as she regarded herself in the mirror.

While Jack Robinson’s self control was remarkable, there was one person in this world that could get through. And she was looking at her.

***

Jack’s eyes were hot on her as she came back into the bedroom and as she felt her nipples tighten underneath his gaze, Phryne reminded herself that she had to remain focused if she was to succeed. Then again, her own arousal being obvious only helped her plans and was in fact an integral part of them.

“So when exactly does your time start then?” Jack asked as he watched her round the bed. 

“Your time didn’t start until you were touching me.. intimately, Jack, so not yet. We wouldn’t want it to be unfair after all.”

“No, we couldn’t have that,” Jack said dryly.

He knew the advantage she was gunning for, as he himself knew exactly how much her touch, however innocent it was, aroused him. However he couldn’t really bring himself to protest her slight changing of the rules in her favour, especially not when she crawled onto the mattress at his feet, her camisole falling away from her chest to reveal glimpses of her bare breasts and. Now that she was closer he could see that she’d reapplied her lipstick, too.

 _She planned ahead for this,_ he realised, and it sent a rush of arousal to his groin.

“I’m very happy you decided to stay tonight, Jack,” Phryne murmured as she reached him, casually straddling his lap while she started unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. 

“Otherwise you'd certainly be sending mixed signals,” Jack remarked and smiled when she grinned in response, before moulding her lips back into a seductive smirk as she met his eyes. 

“Take these off,” she directed as she finished unbuttoning him, pushing herself down against his groin as he shifted to shrug his waistcoat and shirt off his shoulders. She could feel the beginnings of his arousal beneath her and rolled her hips against him to bring him further along, though Jack stopped her movements with a strong hand at her waist. 

“I hope you’re not trying to cheat there, Miss Fisher,” he smirked and Phryne shrugged innocently.

“So suspicious, Jack,” she admonished. “Just enjoy this a little. You’ll know when my time starts, don’t worry.”

Jack raised an eyebrow but released her, crossing his arms behind his head and nudging his head in a way that said “get on with it then”. 

Phryne smiled and bent her head to kiss him, her lips just barely touching his before she was already moving her lips to his jaw and down his neck, leaving Jack's effort to capture her mouth more firmly unsuccessful. Her hands, in the meantime, had insinuated themselves underneath the fabric of his singlet, her fingernails lightly scratching at the skin just above his trousers. Every now and then one of her fingers would hook beneath the waistband, trailing close to his ever growing arousal. 

Just when he was about to raise another protest, she moved her hands further up his chest, taking the singlet with her as she went. When the fabric cleared his nipples, she swept her fingers over them, pinching gently as she went while her mouth was doing something fantastic to his earlobe. Jack groaned softly, barely resisting the urge to raise his hips up against her in an attempt to get some friction. Phryne pulled back with an amused smile and then tugged the singlet over his head, her fingers immediately returning to his torso once it was completely bare, mapping the skin she knew so well by now.

“You’re lingering, Miss Fisher.” Jack dryly reminded her of the objective, which was to undress him. Phryne pouted, giving his nipples one last caress before shifting back on his thighs to make room for her hands to unbutton his trousers. 

She took her time with the buttons, pulling and pushing the material in a way that assured as much contact with his cock, pushing up underneath the fabric, as possible. 

“Phryne.” 

“They’re small buttons, Jack, they’re just being a little tricky.” Her voice was too high for that to have been even remotely truthful.

“Of course.” 

Jack clenched his teeth against another moan as Phryne finally managed to undo all the buttons, because now she was tugging the fabric over his hips and dragging it tightly over his erection. She left his underwear in place for now. More clothing meant more chances for torturing him, Jack figured, wondering how much longer she would maintain that this wasn't part of her official time. He took a steadying breath as Phryne pulled his trousers the rest of the way off, standing up next to the bed to sweep them over his feet before throwing them aside. 

“Socks next,” she announced and a moment later was back on the bed and between his legs, though this time she was facing away from him. Which revealed a whole new problem for Jack, as he was now confronted with her backside. Her bare backside, as he discovered when the camisole rode up to the top of her buttocks as she leaned forward to reach his feet.

“Phryne,” he ground out, his fingers aching to touch all the flesh on display. She was visibly aroused, flushed and glistening, and Jack felt his cock twitch in response. 

“Just a moment, Jack,” she replied, her smile audible. “The socks are quite tricky, too.” 

Jack swallowed, barely feeling her hands caressing the skin at his ankles as she slowly removed his socks as he was too focused on the tantalising display within reach if he just stretched his arm a little.

No, he could resist. He could have her later, he just had to stay strong now. He could do that. 

His resistance was quickly fading, however, when he suddenly realised that her cunt was coming closer as Phryne shuffled backwards along his legs. His hands had moved to her hips before he had even realised he had moved them, feeling her muscles shift as she straddled him backwards and settled herself on his abdomen, right above his groin.

He could _smell_ her now, damn it, and his hands on her hips tightened, his thumbs sweeping over the small of her back as he instinctively kept her camisole pushed out of the way so he could see her better. Phryne arched her back even further in response, giving him an even clearer view of her pink wetness. God, he could basically feel how soft she would be if he touched her right now, could still taste her on his tongue from this afternoon if he imagined it hard enough. 

Phryne's fingers, meanwhile, were back at his waistband, inching the fabric of his underwear down and tugging on it in so that it felt as if she was rubbing her hand over his cock. Jack clenched his jaw and then released one of his hands to grab the alarm clock from her nightstand. He really had to indulge her less, he was pretty sure his underwear was already stained with his pre-arousal and she hadn’t so much as touched him. So much for a fair competition. 

“I believe your time is starting now, Miss Fisher,” he informed her and she jerked her head around to look at him. 

“Jack!”

“You’re lucky I’ve let you get this far,” he replied, the look on his face letting her know that he knew precisely what her plan had been. Phryne's eyes just sparkled mischievously down at him. It did not help his arousal.

“At least let me get you fully undressed,” she argued. 

“You have 10 seconds.” 

“Fine,” Phryne huffed, pushing his underwear off his legs before crawling back up between his thighs, pulling her camisole over her head to leave her naked.

Another advantage.

Jack’s cock was lying stiffly against his stomach, twitching once more as Phryne ran her fingertips up the insides of his thighs.

“And go,” he simply said, his eyes on the alarm clock. Really, he had intended on keeping his eyes on the clock for distraction, but his focus was immediately drawn by Phryne straddling his lap again, which he hadn't expected.

She grasped his cock and then a second later he was sheathed to his base inside of the wet heat he had just been staring at a minute earlier. Jack groaned in surprise, his eyes wide, and he couldn’t help his hips bucking up into her, tearing a gasp from Phryne's throat. She thrust down against him once and then raised herself up and completely off of him again, the stark and quick contrast between her wetness and the cool air of the room making Jack light-headed. 

“Phryne, wha…” his words got stuck in his throat as in the next moment Phryne was back on her knees between his thighs, one hand firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, his entire length slick with her arousal.

“Lubrication,” she shrugged innocently and then her smile turned feral as she leaned forward, sucking his tip between her red lips.

Jack thought he’d come right then and there.

She’d never done that before. _That,_ being sucking her own juices off of his cock. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, forgetting all about the fact that he was supposed to keep himself together and try to outlast her.

Especially not when Phryne started firmly moving her hand up and down his length while she kept suckling at his tip, her tongue sliding out to lick along the underside of his cock while her lips pulled strongly at him. Jack didn’t bother trying to contain his moan when he felt her other hand at his balls, gently cupping the sensitive skin before she started gently probing the skin behind his testicles. _Oh god._

He was already thrusting his hips when Phryne pulled her mouth off of him with a wet plop, using the freed up space to fist him more tightly with her hand, creating a tight ring with her thumb and index finger for his crown to pass through on every stroke. 

“Holy fff….” Jack gasped, his cheeks red as he felt his entire body tense. Phryne smirked, bending to press a kiss to his hipbone and leaving behind a red smudge of lipstick on his skin, before repeating the touch on his other hipbone; both spots resembling the red marks now gracing his cock. 

‘ _Mine_ ’ she mouthed, or Jack thought she mouthed, at least, as he stared at her lips. He groaned in response, thrusting up into her grasp. 

“My time?” Phryne repeated her question, pleased at all his reactions so far, watching as he visibly struggled to focus on her eyes. Jack blushed a little and sheepishly looked at the alarm clock. 

Truth be told, he had lost track of time, forgetting when they had even started, though he secretly suspected embarrassingly little time had passed. 

“30 seconds.” He guessed, trying to appear confident in his assertion. 

“Sure?” Phryne asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mhmmm,” Jack hummed an affirmative, the sound getting stuck in his throat as Phryne’s mouth descended back on him, taking him deep into her throat this time. She swallowed around him once and then started a quick rhythm, creating a strong seal with her lips every time she withdrew. Her fingers behind his testicles were getting more insistent, pushing into his skin with just the right amount of pressure.

He wasn’t the only one to have made a study of his partner’s reactions and preferences, after all. 

Jack moaned helplessly, keeping his hips still only so he wouldn’t hurt her by thrusting down her throat. He could feel his orgasm building, a delicious pressure that would no doubt leave him dazed once it exploded. He couldn’t have cared less about the time anymore —she had cheated anyway, really—, and tossed the alarm clock aside as his stomach muscles started to contract in preparation for his release.

Phryne sensed how close he was and pulled her mouth off of him again, moving her hand faster now in a concentrated touch around his crown with a slight twisting motion of her wrist; the way she knew he liked best. 

“Let go, Jack,” she murmured as she pushed a little harder behind his balls. She knew he liked it when she talked, although reluctantly so, only allowing himself to enjoy her dirty words when he was abandoned to pleasure. However, she had never really said what she was about to.

“I want to see you let go, darling. I want you to mark me. I want you on my skin, I want you to cover me.” 

It was unfair, really, all of her tactics and the power she held over him with her words, Jack thought as he stared at the way her breasts jiggled with each movement of her arm. He barely registered that he should feel embarrassed at what she was saying as all he saw in his minds eye was how that pale skin would look with the white fluid of his release…. 

“Fuuu…. Phryne,” he groaned as his orgasm shot through him and obliterated any other thought. He watched as if through a haze as Phryne kept thrusting her hand around his jerking cock, the white ropes of his release flying onto her chest just like he had imagined, dripping down the pale curves. 

He didn't know when he had closed his eyes, panting and basking in his afterglow, but eventually he became aware of Phryne chuckling and fought to open his eyes again, once again moaning at the sight she made. 

“Did you enjoy that?” She asked with a smile, though Jack thought he could detect a hint of uncertainty as some blood flowed back into his brain. This… session had been dirtier than most of what they’d done together so far and he realized she thought that she might have taken it too far. 

He sat up, ignoring the tiredness in his muscles and reached out for her waist to pull her closer to him before kissing her as thoroughly as he could manage to dispel any doubts she might have had about his approval of what had just happened.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she smirked into the kiss once it had gentled a little and Jack pulled back, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Yes. A hundred times yes.” His eyes flickered down to her chest and Phryne followed his gaze, hesitating only briefly before raising her finger to further spread his release on her skin. Jack watched, mesmerised, as she brought her finger to her lips, sucking it into her mouth, her lips leaving a matching stain to the smudges on his hips and lips where the red colour was undoubtedly smeared as well. He should have been a little embarrassed, now that his orgasmic haze was wearing off, and yet he wasn't, wanted more. More of this, more of _her_. Always more of her.

“Do you like that too?” Phryne asked as she licked her lips with a slight smile. She suddenly realised that by Jack giving her the freedom to push him, she was able to push herself along with him. Never before had she really wanted a man to come on her. It had a certain undertone of being claimed, which even before René she wasn’t keen on. Now though… with Jack it didn't feel like being claimed, more like a giving of herself.

Jack swallowed and nodded and Phryne bit her lip, her eyes hot on his. Jack might not quite be comfortable yet admitting out loud how much it turned him on to see her licking his release off of her skin, but his half-hard cock in between them twitching evidenced just how much he was enticed by it. He returned her gaze with an equally burning one. Never before had he been able to be this open with anyone. Certainly not sexually. And he knew that if he was uncomfortable or voiced hesitations Phryne wouldn’t push him on it and this would be a one-time occurrence. But he had just had a new range of possibilities opened up to him that he was keen on exploring further. 

“Good.” Phryne smiled, moving to straddle his lap once more so she could kiss him better. “I quite like it as well.” 

Jack swept his hands over her back as she kissed him, her tongue pushing gently against his as he let himself get lost in the mixed taste of her and himself. He ran his palm over the round flesh of her bottom, his fingers dipping down to slip between her thighs. He slid two fingers into her channel without resistance. She was obscenely wet, her arousal coating her down to her inner thighs. 

“Oh, yes,” Phryne sighed, pulling her mouth back but keeping his head close to hers, gently cupping his head in her hands. She swivelled her hips, grinding her clit into him and sending more blood back down to his cock. Jack moaned softly. At this rate he’d be ready to go again in a few minutes. Which was just enough time to make her come twice and possibly more times, if he set his mind to it. He grinned, sweeping his other hand up between her shoulder blades and then swiftly pushing against her to roll her to her back. 

“Jack!” Phryne gasped in delight, wriggling herself into a comfortable position beneath him as he dragged wet kisses down the side of her neck. 

“ _Oh, yes there_ … wait, what was my time?” She propped herself up a little and Jack raised his head from her belly button. 

“Hm?” Maybe if he played dumb she would let it go.

Of course she didn't. 

“My time, Inspector,” she giggled, observing his face. “You didn’t keep track, did you.” 

“I was suitably distracted,” Jack begrudgingly admitted, dipping his head to nip at the lower curve of her right breast. “What does time matter anyway?” 

“It seemed to matter to you this afternoon,” Phryne smirked, lying back down on the mattress with a happy sigh as Jack’s mouth reached the juncture of her thighs.

“That’s because you claimed I couldn’t do it.” He mumbled before lightly closing his teeth around the tendon in her thigh. 

“Hmmmm, and I just want the same acknowledgement,” Phryne hummed, impatiently shifting her hips closer to his mouth. 

“I think it’s fair to say you managed quite well.” 

“Faster than you?” 

“Why does it have to be a competition?” Jack questioned, running his fingers lightly up and down her outer lips, deliberately denying her the pleasure of his mouth until they were done with this conversation. 

“That sounds like something the loser would say,” Phryne commented, raising her head to smirk at him once more. 

“Only because you cheated, Miss Fisher,” Jack reminded her, smiling when she didn’t object after a few moments. At least they were on the same page on that, then.

“Call it a draw?” Phryne acquiesced, more to get his mouth on her than in actual concession, though he wouldn't need to know that.

“Or perhaps we’re both winners,” Jack suggested, licking her clit into his mouth as soon as the last word had passed his lips, effectively putting an end to their discussion as Phryne's moans filled the air. 

In the end, they would always be evenly matched anyway.


	3. The Percussor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for samiam004 and everyone else who requested a follow-up for when the percussor arrives! 
> 
> I am very happy with how this turned out, so I hope you all enjoy it as well!

“A present?” 

The almost childlike glee that lit up Phryne’s eyes at Jack's announcement that he had a surprise for her never failed to make a certain playful spirit of his own flare up inside of him. It was a sensation he had thought lost at one point. That fact that she could so easily spark it was yet another reason for why he loved her. 

“Yes,” he said, his face revealing nothing, though not for lack of trying on Phryne’s part as she observed him closely before her sharp eyes darted around his bedroom. 

She didn’t stay at Jack’s house very often, though she cherished the nights they were completely alone and away from prying eyes and ears. If one discounted Mrs. Mosely, that was, though the woman was hard of hearing and they had managed to sneak into the house unnoticed earlier that evening. Thank goodness for the small mercies.

Another advantage of Jack's house was that he was more relaxed than Phryne had ever seen him. The first time he had walked into his kitchen shirtless, her jaw had dropped in scandalised surprise. Not that she would have thought to complain, instead shoving him into one of the kitchen chairs to thoroughly show her appreciation for his casual state of dress. 

“So… where is this present?” Phryne now asked, one lone finger running down Jack's unbuttoned shirt and towards his waistline. “Or do I have to find it?” 

Her finger reached his trousers and she kept going, gingerly running the backs of her fingers over his groin before stepping even closer than she already was, nudging her hips against his. 

“Am I close?” 

“Very flattering, Miss Fisher, but alas that is not your present.” Jack said, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. 

She pouted, though it was only for show, as evidenced by the investigative spark that lit up her eyes again just a second later as she stepped back from him, peering around the room once more. Coming up empty on this initial scan, she turned back to Jack a few moments later, her eyes dropping to the item he was now holding in his hands. 

“A blindfold?”

“Part of the surprise.” 

Phryne raised her eyebrow. 

“I would have just asked you to keep your eyes closed, Miss Fisher, but as we both know your insatiable curiosity and propensity for disobeying orders…” 

“What can I say, you know I don’t like being ordered around,” Phryne shrugged.

“I seem to recall several occasions where that wasn’t true,” Jack reminded her dryly and watched as Phryne’s eyes darkened. He licked his own lips as they stared at each other for a few moments, both of them remembering the same nights.

“Yes, well, that was different, wasn’t it,” she replied slowly, stepping closer to him once more as she looped her arms around his neck and tunneled her fingers into his hair.

“Different from what?”

“Regular investigations.” 

“Just because my cock wasn’t involved in those?” 

Phryne looked at him, startled, before snorting, her fingers giving his hair a playful tug. 

“Why yes, Inspector,” she grinned up at him before stepping back once more, looking at him expectantly. 

“So, seeing as your cock is not involved in this, yet,” she paused to look at him suggestively, “you better blindfold me indeed.” 

Jack tilted his head and smiled, running the silk fabric through his fingers as he stepped around her. Phryne stood still while he gently covered her eyes with the blindfold and then tied it behind her head, reminded of a few other times where he had taken her sight from her. They had all been enlightening experiences for both of them. Tonight he was looking for a new enlightenment, though.

“Alright, sit on the bed.” 

“I think I’ll like this present,” Phryne teased, smirking at where she presumed him to stand. The fact that only her nose and lips were visible somehow made the expression even more attractive and Jack stared at the red of her mouth for a moment, transfixed, before shaking himself. 

“Just… sit on the bed, Miss Fisher,” he smiled and guided her over to the mattress before heading over to a chest of drawers and opening the bottom one where he had hidden the box Mac had given him. 

“Hold out your hands,” Jack requested and Phryne did as commanded, smiling widely as she listened to him unpacking something.

“Do I have to guess what it is?” 

“You can use your detective skills, I'm sure,” Jack replied, hesitating briefly before giving himself a push and placing the percussor in her palms. He hoped she wouldn’t find this present too forward. They hadn't talked about the percussor again after that day a few weeks ago, after all. He wasn't sure if she even remembered, though he was pretty sure she did. 

“Oh! It’s heavy,” Phryne noted when Jack had let go of the device, and she immediately started exploring it. 

“It… has a cord,” she voiced her findings out loud and Jack swallowed nervously as he watched her explore the base of the percussor, her fingers running over the switch before moving on to the head. Jack had placed one of the more… adventurous looking attachments on it, at least adventurous looking to him. It had a wide flat top with ridges and whorls as well as a knobbly piece that stood out in the middle, surrounded by smaller knobs around the edge of the attachment. 

Phryne’s brow furrowed as she stilled her hands for a moment. _Oh, but she was quick._

“Jack, is this…” 

“Do you have a guess, Miss Fisher?” 

“I’m not sure, I…” Phryne explored everything for a second time, but it only served to solidify her suspicion.

Surely, Jack hadn’t gotten her a percussor. Surely he would have some sort of reservation about getting her a toy that promised more pleasure than a man could (even if he had disproven that claim). Surely… She pulled off the blindfold, looking down at her lap first before staring at Jack who returned her stunned look with a sheepish smile. 

“Well?” He chuckled nervously at her lack of response. Or well, she had responded, but so far all he could detect was shock. “What do you think?”

“You got me a percussor?” Phryne found her voice.

“I got you _the_ percussor,” Jack corrected her, running a hand over his hair. “The one, uh, Dr. Macmillan was talking about.” 

“What?” Phryne was truly stunned now, looking back at the apparatus in her hands to examine it more closely. It did look a bit different than other percussors, she realized. 

“How did you even get your hands on it?” She asked, raising her eyes to his again just as realization dawned. 

“Jack! You asked Mac?? I imagine that’s a conversation she won’t be forgetting anytime soon,” Phryne said delightedly, slowly starting coming to terms that her lover had gifted her a percussor. This man.

“Nor will I,” Jack grumbled while watching her reactions with interest. She didn’t seem taken aback by the present, which was good. Though she was currently setting it aside instead of looking at it more closely so perhaps she wasn't so interested after all, his brain pointed out.

“Jack Robinson,” Phryne now practically purred and Jack felt his body flush in response to her tone. “You got me a percussor as a present.” 

It was a statement rather than a question, yet he still felt the urge to reply. He nodded, swallowing when she crooked her finger to beckon him closer. 

“Why?” She asked as she climbed fully on top of the mattress, raising herself onto her knees so they were at an even height as he stepped close.

_Alright, truth be told he hadn’t expected that question. Or having to justify himself at all._

“I… uh, you seemed curious about it, I suppose.” 

Phryne gazed at him fondly, her hands on his chest.

“Jack.” 

“I figured you’d like it, um, it apparently has different settings besides the… 60 second one, though really I don’t know a lot about percussors to be honest with you, but I thought that, well surely they’re all pleasurable and then you can, uh, try them out I suppose and, well I’m not sure why I’m still talking actually.” 

Jack finished his rambling with a self-deprecating smile that was all too attractive on him. Phryne was silent except for a slight smile playing around her lips and a hungry look in her eyes.

“But if you don’t like it, I’m sure Mac will take it ba...nmmmhhpppf.” 

Phryne’s mouth cut him off, coming down on his with no small amount of force as she practically launched herself at him. Her lips were eating at his and then her tongue was in his mouth as soon as she had managed to pry his mouth open. 

Jack had automatically clutched her closer, not even realising that she was gripping at him in return until he suddenly found himself spun around and on his back on the bed, immediately met with Phryne’s mouth again as she climbed over top of him. He pulled her closer on instinct, his arms tight around her waist as he explored the familiar muscles in her back and let her ravish his mouth. Eventually Phryne tore her mouth from his, pressing hot kisses down the side of his neck and Jack arched his head on a moan. 

“You. Got. Me. A. Sex. Toy.” Phryne punctuated each word in between kisses and Jack finally mustered some sense self-control as he grasped her arms and gently pulled her up, interrupting her urgency that bordered on desperation and registered uncomfortably with him. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, the slight concern in his voice genuine. Phryne beamed down at him, easing his worry. 

“How many men. How many men do you know Jack, that get their partners a percussor?” She asked, still catching her breath.

“I… what?”

“I don’t know of any. None of my friends’ husbands, lovers, whatever, would even _think_ about it because they’re scared that it will somehow outperform them or replace the need for them entirely.” 

“To be fair this percussor does claim that,” Jack reasoned, unsure if he was currently receiving praise or veiled criticism.

“Yes, exactly!” She practically exclaimed before softening her tone. “And yet you, you Jack Robinson. You got me one,” she smiled, cupping his cheek with one hand as she traced the downturned corner of his mouth with her hand. 

“Aha, but we did prove that I could perform just as well as the percussor,” Jack joked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with this undisguised adoration she was sending his way. While she looked at him fondly a lot, he still wasn’t used to it, and certainly not to this degree.

“That’s not the point,” Phryne whispered, still stroking his cheek. Jack swallowed thickly, feeling his own emotions rise to the surface for no other reason than that she was looking at him like _that._

“I just want you to be happy,” he brought out, watching as she took in his words and somehow seemed to soften even more. 

“And I am certainly hoping I won’t be replaced,” he added with a slight smile, feeling the need to break the intense energy that had started to build around them, threatening to pull him under. It seemed to work as Phryne took a deep breath, allowing him to breathe again as well. 

“Not ever,” she promised hoarsely before bending down to kiss him once more, though this time the desperation was felt by both of them as their lips met, their tongues dancing against each other as they sank deeper into their kiss. Phryne sighed softly when Jack’s hand found her buttock and shifted against him until his thigh pressed between her own and she could rock back gently against him. 

Jack was all too happy to accomodate, pushing his muscled leg up higher against her as he captured her mouth once more, nipping at her bottom lip which earned him a sharp tug of her fingers in his hair and a sharp gasp. 

Phryne felt heat pooling between her legs as she rocked against him, his hands around her holding her steady through the storm brewing inside of her. Jack was now nibbling his way down all of the sensitive spots on her neck and she keened, rolling her hips strongly against him even as her hands found the buttons on his shirt. 

“Phryne,” Jack murmured against her skin and she shivered automatically. “I know I said I didn’t want to be replaced, but…” 

The words, muffled as they were, took a few moments to register in Phryne’s mind but when they did she smiled, drawing back just far enough to be able to look down into Jack’s eyes, blurry with desire.

“Really?” She asked, wanting to confirm what he wanted. 

“I have been in possession of it for a few days now,” Jack explained with a blush. “One can’t help but get curious.” 

“No, I suppose not,” she smiled. “If you’re sure...” 

Jack nodded, pulling her down for another long and thorough kiss that left her blurry-eyed herself. The percussor would definitely be starting at an advantage this time if the pulsing between her legs was any indication. Then again, neither of them cared much about 60 second claims anymore, this wasn’t about proving anything.

In the end, Jack had nothing to prove at all. 

“If we keep going there won’t be much need for the percussor,” Phryne informed him anyway, panting against his open mouth. Jack opened his eyes and looked at her in amusement and no small amount of adoration of his own.

“We certainly can’t have that,” he agreed with a squeeze to her bottom that had Phryne rocking her hips against his thigh once more. 

“Alright, enough,” she chuckled, rolling off of him to retrieve the percussor from the bottom of the bed. 

“There’s an outlet right here,” Jack gestured to the side of his bed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Phryne nodded, her eyes firmly on his chest as she crawled back over to him. 

“Do you need help with those trousers, Jack?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“I believe I can manage on my own, thank you,” he replied with a smirk. “Besides, you have enough clothes of your own to get through.”

“Not undressing me once again,” Phryne clucked her tongue disapprovingly, though her eyes sparkled teasingly. “I’m sensing a pattern when it comes to percussor-related lovemaking.”

Jack didn’t reply, instead reaching out to grasp her by the waist and easily pulling her onto his lap, her legs straddling his. The percussor was an uncomfortable block between them and Jack took it from her hands and set it aside before sweeping his hands underneath the hem of her blouse, dragging the fabric up her torso without much preamble. 

Her camisole and bra quickly followed suit, Jack’s mouth sweeping over her nipples even as he pulled the fabric over her head. Phryne barely had time to moan before he had pulled back again, looking at her expectantly. 

“Now we’re even,” he stated, glancing down at their trousers and Phryne felt herself warm. His undressing hadn’t exactly been romantic but it had sent shivers down her back nonetheless. Relenting, she climbed off the bed, undoing her trousers as she watched Jack doing the same. He was as aroused as she was by the looks of it, and she subconsciously licked her lips as she watched his cock spring free from the confines of his underwear. Her attention was captured a moment later by the percussor Jack grabbed from beside him, holding the cord out for her to take. 

“I sincerely hope this one is intact,” he said with a slight furrow in his brow as he remembered their case involving a percussor that had led to their very first conversation about the devices. Back then he hadn’t dreamed of them being in this position, about to use one… together. ...Alright, he _had_ dreamed. But it had certainly felt like an impossibility at the time. 

“That would be preferable,” Phryne smirked as she plugged it in and flipped the switch on the outlet before straightening again. 

“Sit back against the headboard, Jack,” she smiled and Jack raised an eyebrow as he did as told, trusting her to know what she was doing and to figure out their positions. When he was sitting how she wanted him to, Phryne crawled between his legs, pushing against his thighs to spread them until there was enough room for her. She turned around, settling her bottom against his groin and her back against his chest. 

Jack swallowed when he realized that he could see down the front of her body from this angle and he took advantage of said fact immediately, his eyes travelling over the slopes of her breasts and the peaks of her nipples, drawn tight, down to the dark hair between her thighs. 

“You can touch me,” Phryne chuckled and Jack realized he was still gripping the percussor with one hand, his other hand fisted in the sheets next to his leg. 

“I was getting to that, Miss Fisher,” he covered his oversight, handing her the percussor to free up his hands and running them over her thighs and up her belly to cup her breasts, his head dipping down to press a sloppy kiss right below her ear.

The sound of loud buzzing made him jolt and look up to see the attachment on the percussor moving rather quickly. Phryne squealed in delight. 

“Thank goodness Mrs. Mosely is hard of hearing,” Jack muttered. Silently, he thanked himself for having the foresight to do all of this at his house instead of Wardlow where Mr. Butler and Dot and heaven forbid Jane would undoubtedly have heard the incriminating sound. 

“It’s rather quiet compared to others,” Phryne claimed, watching the head in fascination as she reached out to test the vibration on her hand. She pressed something and it went faster still, sending vibrations up her arm and through her body. Jack thought even he could feel the buzzing where their skin touched. Maybe he had reason to be worried about this thing outperforming him after all.

“That looks… fast,” he swallowed.

“Doesn’t it?” Phryne asked excitedly, turning her head to look at him with sparkling eyes. “Don’t worry, darling, I meant what I said,” she grinned, seeming to sense his mood, and she leaned up to press a quick kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“Alright, so how does it… work?” Jack asked, his fingers continually drawing gentle circles on her skin. 

“I just put it right… her- _oh_ _god,_ ” Phryne couldn’t finish her sentence, throwing her head back against his chest instead as the percussor connected with the sensitive flesh between her legs, already sufficiently aroused from their kissing and petting.

“Ffffuuu… that’s, that’s more than I was expect… arrhhh holy _fuck._ ” Phryne panted and moaned, almost trashing against his chest and Jack watched, almost in a trance. Everything was happening too fast, her chest flushing, her brows knitting together as her mouth dropped open, her thighs shaking against his after what had felt like no time at all.

He was transfixed by it, had never before seen her in such abandon, as usually when she got into this state his face was buried between her legs. Then again, this state seemed to be at new heights altogether. He didn’t even hear the buzzing of the percussor anymore, all other sounds drowned out by the rushing in his ears as he watched Phryne come apart so completely. 

She was straining against the device now, her face contorted in agony as she moved her hands holding the percussor in slight circles, the muscles in her legs jumping with the effort to get the spot just right. 

“I… please,” she whined as she hung suspended on the edge, the sensations building up all at the same time, too quickly and too fast, threatening to explode into an orgasm that would leave her shattered, yet not quite enough. 

Her plea seemed to jolt Jack back into action and he moaned as he fully registered the display in front of him. He cupped her breasts once more, pinching her nipples gently as he sucked at her neck, his breath hot and sharp on her skin. He licked the sore spot his lips left before setting his mouth to a new spot, biting down gently as he whispered her name into her skin. 

Phryne screamed as she was released and tumbled over the edge, her arms shaking along with the rest of the body, her legs reflexively snapping closed around the percussor through her convulsions, yet she kept it pressed between her legs for as long as she could manage.

Finally she tore the device away from her on an anguished groan, shutting it off with shaky fingers as her body kept shaking, her muscles jumping uncontrollably for long moments afterwards until she quieted down to tremors and the occasional shiver. 

Phryne sank back against Jack’s chest, breathing heavily as exhaustion weighed her limbs down, the percussor slipping from her hand onto the bed.

He stared at her in awe, speechless. His cock was hard, throbbing between them, every slight jostle of her body sending arrows of pleasure through him. He didn’t think he’d ever seen anything this overwhelming and breathtaking in his entire life.

“I love you Jack,” Phryne panted, her eyes still closed and Jack felt his cock throb even harder in response.

He growled deep in his chest as his gentle caresses of her skin turned into a grip on her hips as he hauled her further up his chest. He kept her limp body held up against him with one strong arm banded across her abdomen and spread her thighs apart with the other until she was draped on his lap, his cock sticking up in between her legs. 

“Phryne,” he panted, unable to say anything else, the words getting stuck in his throat. 

“Hmmm,” she nodded, reaching down with one numb arm to grasp his cock, Jack moaning into her neck in response.

“Up,” she commanded and Jack lifted her slightly, biting down on her shoulder as he felt her maneuver him around until finally he was pressed up against her opening. He felt her nod again and let her slide back down his chest, feeling himself slide inside her in tandem.

“ _Fuck”_ he growled when he was fully embedded in her. She was so wet that he could feel it dripping down to his balls and he bucked his hips, driving himself even deeper. Phryne whimpered, covering his hand gripping her hip with her own. 

Jack groaned, needing to just _move_. He spread Phryne’s legs further until they were spread wider than his own and then bent his knees slightly, digging his heels into the mattress to give himself some leverage before thrusting up, holding Phryne steady through his movements. He thrust mindlessly, letting himself get lost in her wet warmth over and over again, pushing up into her as hard as he could manage given their position, each thrust jostling her on his lap. 

“Jack,” she moaned and his buried his hot face in her neck, feeling his groin starting to tingle. He barely registered Phryne reaching around their legs, only realizing what her plan was when he once again heard the buzzing. 

He knew the exact moment she placed it back on her clit, her cunt tightening reflexively around him instantaneously. He could feel the vibrations too, powerful as they were, adding a sensation he had never before felt. 

It was too much; too much sensation, too much Phryne, and he gripped her tighter as he felt himself start to come. He groaned loudly, thrusting faster and harder still and felt her clench up even tighter just before he finally gave up holding off his orgasm, losing himself inside of her in long pulses of pure bliss. He cursed underneath his breath, followed by a muttered “Phryne” as he came and came.

As he jerked against her, he could feel her inner walls clamping down on him in fluttering patterns that became more and more irregular until she broke for a second time on a small scream, her back arching as she spasmed around his now softening cock, furiously tightening over and over until she once again managed to pull the percussor away from her. 

Jack could see and feel her twitching on his lap after the percussor had been thrown aside and he hugged her tightly to him as her tremors quieted. When she had calmed a little he reached over to turn off the loud buzzing of the machine, leaving the only sounds in the room to be their harsh breathing. 

“Are you alright?” He mumbled as he stroked his hands over the front of her body, feeling the need to check in. He had never seen her come this hard in such a short amount of time before. 

“God yes,” Phryne panted, attempting to lift her hand before abandoning the attempt. She didn’t think she had the energy to do much of anything currently, all her concentration focused on breathing. 

“Hang on,” Jack murmured as he slowly maneuvered her off his chest, sliding her down onto the mattress beside him to bring them both into a more comfortable position. Phryne nodded with her eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face. 

“Thank you.” 

“No worries,” Jack chuckled, thinking she was referring to his change in position. He turned onto his side to face her as Phryne crooked open one eye. 

“No, I mean, for everything, Jack.” 

“I think I’m the thankful one,” he stated genuinely, looking at her fondly. 

“We’ll both be thankful then,” Phryne smiled as she closed her eyes again. “I can’t feel my arms.”

“Should I call Mac?” Jack suggested playfully and Phryne snorted. 

“She’d refuse to ever talk to us again.”

“Mhmm,” he conceded with a smirk, laying back against the pillows and closing his eyes as they laid in silence for a few moments.

“You said you just wanted me to be happy,” Phryne eventually spoke and Jack opened his eyes to find she had turned onto her side, gazing at him intently. 

“I, uh, yes. I did. I meant it.” 

“So then ask me.” 

Jack looked at her blankly for a moment before realizing what she wanted, his expression softening. 

“Are you happy?”

“Very much so.” Phryne smiled gently. “And you know what, Jack?” 

“What?” He indulged her. 

“It has absolutely nothing to do with the percussor.” 

He kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> PS: I made everything about this percussor up, but also I hope no one comes to my fics for historical accuracy.


End file.
